


Шрамы его сердца

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Gen, Love/Hate, Scars, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Может быть, его сердце уже не бьётся, физическое тело валяется вместе с осколками на полу, а за дверью терпеливо ждёт Смерть?
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 1





	Шрамы его сердца

**Author's Note:**

> AU-версия происхождения шрамов Виктора.
> 
> Соулмейт-вселенная, в которой тело человека, испытавшего влюблённость, начинает покрываться рубцами. Чем сильнее невзаимность чувств — тем больше болезненных шрамов.
> 
> ...а ещё этот мини из серии "из этого должно было получиться нечто большое и полноценное, но нет".

Он вздрагивает, оглядываясь на неё и стараясь унять дрожь по всему телу. Уродливо испещрённому, столь нежелательно выделяющему его из толпы уже несколько лет.

Он вынужден врать, что намеренно оставляет отметины на коже после каждого убийства. Это не так. Убийством занимаются в основном лишь его собственные чувства; в отношении его тела и, пожалуй, остатков грёбаной души.

Он не может остановить этот процесс. Шанс был, но зависел не от него.

А эта сука никогда не ответит взаимностью. Поэтому однажды он умрёт. Сгниёт от тысячи рубцов, поражённых инфекцией, издохнет от непрекращающейся боли, от которой уже не так кайфово, как пару лет назад.

Канарейка вряд ли желает ему смерти. По крайней мере, не такой. Возможно, даже жалеет, потому что в курсе только она.

И тот врач, который определил его недуг. Вогнал диагноз в самое сердце, старательно повернул и вырвал вместе с последней надеждой на спасение. А потом отшатнулся, хватаясь за разбитую от удара губу.

Хотелось бы Виктору также схватиться за свою разбитую жизнь. Или за осколки зеркала, расколотого сегодня утром в ванной.

Ему хуже. Его состояние начинают замечать, а отдельные ублюдки-знакомые заранее хоронят, выражая долбаное сочувствие долбаными глазами.

_Больше не жилец._

_Ни один из шрамов до сих пор не зарос._

_Просто перестань испытывать к ней это. И ненависть тоже, поскольку она подпитывает страсть._

Стук в дверь отвлекает от мыслей. Наверное, к счастью. Игнорируя осколки на полу и наступая на несколько из них, он идёт открывать.

Может быть, его сердце уже не бьётся, физическое тело валяется вместе с осколками, а за дверью терпеливо ждёт Смерть?

— Нахуй ты припёрлась?

— И тебе доброе утро, Зсасз.

Дина решительно проходит внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения, и задерживает взгляд на приоткрытой двери в ванную, после чего поворачивается к нему, удивлённо изогнув бровь.

— Ты ведь ждёшь моего ответа?


End file.
